Get in shape Ulqui
by reyreykitty
Summary: When Grimmjow points out Ulquiorra's weight gain, how will he take it? Fluff, smutt and other things ...plus a failed summary! enjoy!


Get in shape Ulqui Rated:

Mature Couple: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

Genre: Fluffy smutty stuff

AAAAHHH Sorry everyone! no updates in a while but I will update with this story soon since it has such a short chapter 1 3

lover you all!

* * *

><p>Chapter One~ Grimmjow YOU IDIOT!<p>

* * *

><p>It was quiet. A nice quiet summers day in karakura town, well almost quiet ...<br>"D-Deeper!" Ulquiorra whine as his lover slide into him again, his full 9 inches not being in the little emo made him flustered!  
>plus Ulquiorra was always so needy in sex. Bouncing himself quicker on the tanned lap, ulquiorra looked up at his lover, Grimmjow Jaggerjeaques. The guy was almost double Ulquiorra's hight but only a few years older, he was 19, and Ulquiorra 17. They met in a local store by bumping into each others shopping karts whilst turning a corner. Something sappy and all romantic like in those love movies, minus the "Move it, trash." and "Watch it, emo."... Yeah just like in the movies! But when they both noticed each other in collage the next day, they began to talk, 3 weeks later they began to date and 7 months later they became lovers.<p>

Panting loudly as Grimmjow finally met his demands, ulquiorra's prostrate was being pounded, and he was loving every second!  
>"N-NNNHAAA~" Sweet moans and mewls escaped the black and white lips as he clung to his lover as if for dear life, shaking from the movements which Grimmjow was now in control of, whimpering at the sweet nothings being whispered into his ear as his backside was being rammed. "GRIMMJOW!" Ulquiorra cried out as his walls began to suddenly collapse in and tighten on his lover, He was so close. "Go on Ulquiorra~" was his only answer to the needy cries, not even feeling black blunt nails scrape red ribbons into his back. "UGH!" Grimmjow grunted, resting his head on the pale shoulder as he shot his load inside, and as he felt the hot sticky liquid dribble down his toned chest and stomach. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"<p>

They lay in a heep on Ulquiorra's bed, side by side and panting like dogs in heat. Ulquiorra lay on his back, taking in and enjoying the warm after math as his lover nuzzled at his side. "babe?" Emerald eyes turned to meet the saphires. "Yes Grimmjow?" ... There wasn't a response from the older male.. _how irratating._  
>"What is it Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said a little louder, tiredness replacing his patience. " Ermm..." ..."Well?" This was silly. No this was getting annoying! "Grimmjow Spit It Out!"<p>

"You've gained a bit of weight!" ... what? Ulquiorra's eyes widened and shot down to his stomach. Oh..god! There right in front of him, was a little buldge, making his belly button rise slightly. His ribs and hip bones which were once clearly visible, now are gone and sadly, what once was his skiny legs now had a small jiggle when they moved. In other words. Grimmjow was right!

"..." Grimmjow sighed, he wish he didn't even say anything! He knew Ulquiorra would react like this... _idoit grimmjow!_  
>"It's nothing bad-" Grimmjow's eye brows knitted as Ulquiorra sat up, whimpering a little. Damn it! "babe, its nothing bad! okay?" Woops... The bluenett thought as his small lover turned, only showing his back to grimmjow who knew he had done it this time!<p>

Ofcourse he didn't mean to upset his little Ulquiorra, he was just pointing something out. He didn't cry when Ulquiorra pointed one his first grey hair or the little blue hairs he only just developed on his chest. Grimmjow shook his head, he couldn't think like that! This is different...and even he has to admitt that he would be sad if someone said he gained weight, but in a body fat way not a muscular way!

"what... so am i fat now?.." It was clear to Grimmjow that tears were in Ulqui's eyes. He didn't think Ulqui was **THIS** low on self confidence._ Shit..._

"Ulquiorra, baby i didnt mean to!" Grimmjow sat behind Ulquiorra, pulling him into his chest and onto his lap. " Im sorry... i didn't mean it like that Ulqui..." The paler one sighed but still didn't talk, he just sat there and managed to pintch onto his newly discovered 'love handles'. How embarrassing! Tears fluided from his eyes as grimmjow grabbed the still tiny wrists. _How could he let himself get like this? _It was time to make up for what he had said, Grimmjow slowly began to mutter his sorrys into the almost white peirced ears and hold Ulqui around his tummy, showing him that there is still nothing there! Hell Ulquiorra was still skinny and still fragile, emotionally and pysically!

Tanned hands began to wipe away Ulquiorra's tears as he tightened their embrace. "you okay? Ulquiorra im sorry" Ulquiorra nodded. Fakely ofcourse which made Grimmjow sigh again. " Can we go swimming tomorrow?" Grimmjow looked down at Ulquiorra and closed his eyes. "If thats what you want to do then sure." "Thank you..." Grimm nodded again, laying back down and pulling Ulquiorra with him, crawling under the covers and pulling the smaller one onto his chest. Grimmjow... _you idiot!_

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for no updates in a while ;_; and sorry for the shitty chapter! but it was just a little something i thought would be cute! 3 ill continue this soon! 3 so please dont be mad! 3 thank you all for being patient with me!<p> 


End file.
